This invention relates to an improvement of a clutch mechanism which is adapted to switch a fishing-line take-up state and a fishing-line let-out state of the spool of a fishing double-bearing type reel over to each other.
In general, the clutch mechanism of a fishing double-bearing type reel which is adapted to switch the fishing-line take-up state and the fishing-line let-out state of the spool is designed as follows: A spool shaft, on which a spool is mounted, has a chamfered segmental clutch coupling section; while a pinion which is movably mounted on the spool shaft and is rotated in association with the rotation of the handle has a slit-shaped engaging section which is engaged with the clutch coupling section, so that the pinion is moved into and out of engagement with the spool shaft. However, when the fishing line is let out of the reel, the clutch mechanism suffers from the following problem: That is, in this case, since the pinion is engaged with the spool shaft which is rotated together with the spool, the spool shaft is high in rotation resistance, as a result of which the length of the fishing line which is let out of the reel, namely, the casting distance of the fishing line is decreased as much. In order to eliminate this difficulty, Japanese Utility Model Kokoku Publication No. Sho. 60-10380 and Japanese Utility Model Kokai Publication No. Sho. 57-158372 have disclosed a method of supporting the pinion with a supporting shaft which is provided in addition to the spool shaft, to decrease the rotation resistance of the spool shaft in letting the fishing line out of the reel.
However, the method involves the following two serious problems:
One of the problems is as follows: The engaging section of the pinion is engaged with the outside of the chamfered segmental clutch coupling section of the spool shaft, and therefore the width of the slit-shaped engaging section which are confronted with each other is 3 to 4 mm even in a middle or small reel such as a bait casting reel, and 5 to 7 mm in a large reel such as a barrel-type reel and a trolling reel. Hence, when the reel is operated to take up the fishing line, the rotary members are liable to play greatly because of the gaps between the clutch coupling section and the slit-shaped engaging section. Accordingly, a fisherman, when feeling a bite, may not able to accurately and quickly perform the hooking operation.
The other problem is as follows: The size of the engaging section of the pinion depends on the diameter of the spool shaft and the limited space in the gear box. On the other hand, in order to make the pinion high in corrosion resistance, machinability, and engagement characteristic, the pinion is, in general, made of copper alloy such as brass and bronze, or aluminum alloy which is lower in mechanical strength than hard steel such as stainless steel. Hence, in the case where the clutch mechanism is operated for a long time repeatedly switching-the fishing-line let-out state of the spool over to the fishing-line take-up state, or the fishing-line winding operation is carried out under a high load, the engaging section of the pinion may be deformed or worn out, thus making it difficult to smoothly and positively operate the clutch mechanism.